Torn Away
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Garmadon uses the Mega Weapon to rip the kunoichi from the ninja. Suddenly, they wake up on the Bounty, and are attacked by the ninja. None of their belongings are there, and Jikan says that there's absolutely no way back home. Now, to get their guys back, they have to make them fall in love with them all over again. Will the be successful? How will this work out? R


**Song Of Hope: And so it begins. Whenever I have more than two continuous stories on one category, then one tends to get neglected, but I couldn't resist the idea! R&R (and try to help me remember my other stories)**

The ninja and kunoichi were all battling Garmadon inside the bank. Hana was smirking at her uncle.

"Why don't you just give up already Uncle Garmadon? You're never gonna beat us!"

"I will remake Ninjago into my own image, with or without you in the way!" Suddenly, he got an idea. "That's it! Mega Weapon, I want you to create a split between the ninja and the kunoichi that can never be repaired. Send the kunoichi to another place, where they cannot interfere with my plans!"

* * *

The kunoichi all woke up with major headaches on the deck of the Bounty, currently sailing the sea. Kinzoku held her head.

"What just happened?" Hana shrugged.

"I don't know. Last thing I remember, we were fighting Lord Garmadon, and then, nothing really." Jikan looked tense. Suddenly, the ninja all leapt out at them, holding weapons to their throats.

"Who are you, why are you on our ship, and why is one of you dressed up in green?" Kinzoku couldn't believe what Kai just did or said.

"Kai, what's wrong with you? It's me, Kinzoku." She pulled down her mask.

"Kinzoku who? How do you know my name?"

"Kinzoku Hagane, the girl who you grew up with! Quit it Kai! This isn't funny!"

"Oh, he's not being funny! Now, tell us how you got on the Bounty!"

"Cole, it's us!" Hana took off her mask. "Do you really not recognize your own girlfriend?" Kyria took off her own mask. Her hair was in a high ponytail.

"And how can you forget your own sister Lloyd?" Both looked confused.

"Girlfriend? The only one with a girlfriend on this ship is Jay."

"And I don't have a sister! Who are you really?" Kaze took off her mask.

"Zane, you really don't recognize us?"

"Have we met before?" Jikan took off her mask and sighed.

"Cease trying to make them remember. It is pointless." Sensei Wu came out.

"I heard a disturbance. Is everything alright?" Hana smiled and hugged him.

"Father! Please get them to quit whatever their doing! It's not funny, and it's starting to scare me!" Cole looked pretty confused.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Sensei, since when do you have a daughter?" He looked awkward.

"I don't. Perhaps you are mistaken child?" Hana instantly let go, and looked into Sensei Wu's eyes, seeing genuine confusion in them.

"You really don't remember me, do you?" He shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Uncle, they're claiming to know us, and the one is green said she's my sister! That's not possible, is it?" Jikan stepped forward.

"I shall explain. My name is Jikan. This is Kinzoku, Hana, Kaze, and Kyria. We are the kunoichi." Jay raised an eyebrow.

"What's a kunoichi?"

"A female ninja, now, be silent. Please, continue." She nodded at Sensei Wu.

"That is right. I am the Orange Kunoichi, and Master of Time, Kinzoku is the Gray Kunoichi, and the master of Metal, Hana is the Purple Kunoichi, and Master of Plants, Kaze is the Yellow Kunoichi, and Master of Winds, and Kyria is the Green Kunoichi, and Master of Creation. We were in a fight with Lord Garmadon. He said that he wanted to create a split between the ninja and the kunoichi that could not be repaired. Now, we are with ninja who do not know whom we are." Jay looked confused.

"Wait, how can there be a Green Ninja and a Green Kunoichi? Isn't there only one?"

"They both have all of the powers of all of us, but only half as strong. It's only together that they can fight Lord Garmadon and bring him down." Kai smirked.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Kyria smiled, and then sent his own Element at him. He quickly hid behind Cole. "Okay, I believe you!" Kinzoku laughed.

"Even when you're not Kai, you're still Kai."

"And what's that supposed to mean?!"

"Take it as a compliment you moron! In case you didn't figure it out, the Kai I know I was in lo," she stopped, "I really, really liked. So if I say you act just like him, take it as a compliment."

"Yeah, well, how am I supposed to know that?!"

"Because you're Kai! And Kai knows me!"

"This is the first time I've ever met you!"

"Yeah, well, I'm used to the Kai who knows me, and you two act the exact same!"

"Well, I'm glad I'm not him!" Cole smiled.

"You two act like an old married couple." Kinzoku folded her arms and frowned in anger.

"That's because the Kai I know I was dating! Just like how Hana was dating you, Jay was dating Nya, Lloyd was dating my little sister, and Kaze was dating Zane!" Kaze blushed madly.

"K-Kinzoku!" Lloyd looked shocked.

"I had a girlfriend and a sister?"

"In another dimension apparently, which I want to get back to!"

"So, I was still dating Nya where you came from?" Kai groaned at Jay.

"No matter what dimension we're in, you _still_ can't keep your hands off of my sister!"

"At least you still have your sister! Mine's in another dimension! Kai had better take care of her, and if Lloyd makes her cry, I swear, he had better kill Lloyd for me!"

"Well, until you can be returned home, why don't we find you rooms to sleep in?" They all nodded, and Sensei Wu led them down below. Unknowingly, he showed them to their own rooms."You may all stay in here until we can figure out a way home for you." Hana smiled.

"Thank you Father, I mean, Sensei Wu." He nodded and left. Hana collapsed down on the bed. "I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. They look the same, they talk the same, they act the same, but, yet, they're still not the same, all at the same time. It's like they're the same person, but not." Kinzoku nodded.

"Me and this Kai just fought like how Kai and I fight, except we didn't kiss and make up."

"I wanted to think that Zane wasn't being the Zane I know, but he was exactly like the Zane I know, other than him remembering me." Kyria looked down at the ground.

"Guys, what if we're stuck here for good?" Kinzoku thought about that.

"Then, here, Garmadon most likely loses, but in our world, he'll probably win, since you're not there to stop him, unless Lloyd and harness his Elemental powers on his own."

"Not just that. Giniro's still there, and Lloyd, _my_ Lloyd, the one who finishes my sentences, and whom I finish the sentences of, the boy who I can tell anything and will always be there, the guy who'll always protect me, even when I don't want it. I want that Lloyd back." Hana nodded.

"I want _my_ Cole and _my_ Father back. They're just so much like them that I keep forgetting they're not them." Jikan shook her head.

"They _are_ them. They are alternate versions of them, ones who never knew us, but still them nonetheless. They are merely ones who have never known us. Otherwise, they are identical. They have not changed from us being with them. You all liked them because of who they were, and they never needed to change for you. My advice to you is to try and sway their hearts towards your favor." The others looked at Jikan like she was crazy.

"Jikan, how could you?! That's the same as if I cheated on Cole! Cole is the sweetest guy in the universe!"

"And I couldn't cheat on Kai!"

"Zane would be heartbroken if I cheated on him!"

"And this Lloyd is _not_ my brother!"

"But it is what we must make do with. They shall still have their quirky habits." Kai popped his head in.

"Hey, it's time to eat. But, you might not want to." Hana raised an eyebrow.

"Cole cooked dinner, didn't he?"

"Your Cole's a bad cook too?" She nodded.

"The worst cook in the whole universe. Then again, I'm not all that much better, but at least I know my cooking's bad."

"Well, come on. Zane made something just in case whatever Cole made was inedible." They left the room. "So, do you guys know your way around here?" Kinzoku rolled her eyes.

"Of course we do. We live here too, just not _here_ here." To prove her point, Kinzoku went in front of him, and went the rest of the way in front of him. He rolled his eyes.

"Does she always act like this around me, or, the other me?" Hana nodded.

"Pretty much. Unless you guys are making out, which, frankly, happens quite frequently. So, pretty much, half the time you're fighting, and the other half you're kissing."

"That's kinda messed up."

"Hey, it's her and her Kai's relationship, not mine."

"But you did make yourself older just to be with Cole. We've all done some pretty weird stuff for love."

"KAZE!" They reached the dining room. Another table had been pushed to the end of the other table to make room for the five new girls. The girls went and took their seats, where they usually sit, and got weird looks. Kaze raised an eyebrow.

"What? Something wrong with where we're sitting?" Zane shook his head.

"You've taken half of our spots. It is most unusual is all." Kinzoku rolled her eyes.

"Deal with it. These are our spots, other dimension or not."

"Yeah, well, in this dimension, that's my spot."

"Kai, we must make our guests more comfortable, and giving up a spot at the dinner table in not much to ask." Jay nodded.

"Yeah Kai, quit complaining."

"You're not the one losing your normal spot!" Cole came out with the food.

"What's up with the wacky seating arrangement?" Hana smiled at him.

"Sorry Cole. These are our normal spots. And you guys sit," she then proceeded to list the names of the ninja and where they usually sat. Cole just shrugged.

"Alright then. Well, who's ready for some spaghetti?" He put down a pot of spaghetti. "Before you guys start complaining, it's an old family recipe, so I don't want to hear any complaining." He served them all up. Hana was a bit afraid, but took a cautious bite.

"Mm, Cole, this is actually really good. Normally, the Cole I know would've made this really bad."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Kai took a bite as well.

"I was afraid for a bit that what you thought was good actually tasted bad, but you're right." Cole smiled.

"Like I said, an old family recipe. Not a single thing has been changed about it to this day. If it wasn't perfect in the first place, then it wouldn't have stayed the same for all this time." Everybody dug into Cole's extremely surprisingly delicious spaghetti.

"This has got to be the best spaghetti I've ever had." Kaze nodded at Kinzoku's comment.

"I agree. It's even better than Zane's, no offense."

"I shall take none."

"Would you girls mind explaining how history progressed in your dimension?" Hana shook her head.

"Not at all." So, as they ate, they explained everything that had happened within their own timeline. Cole grimaced when Hana mentioned the photo of him and Hana kissing that he put on the wall, saying 'my dad _would_ do that, if not to be funny, he'd do it just to embarrass me,' but for the most part, no one spoke. After they were done, Sensei Wu nodded.

"It must be hard to have everything so familiar, yet not at the same time." Hana nodded.

"It _is_ hard, but until we can find a way back to where _we_ came from, we'll just have to get used to it." Kinzoku nodded.

"But we won't give up until we get back home, with _my_ Kai, and my real ninja brothers and kunoichi sisters." Kaze nodded.

"We won't give up, until we can get home. That's a promise!"

**Song Of Hope: Don't worry, I actually have a plan for this. It isn't random, like in a lot of my stories. R&R**


End file.
